Together, we are strong
by JemmaLikesStuff
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake are much more to each other than leaders or comrades. Are they friends? Enemies? Frienemies? or lovers? who knows? Not them anyway! Originally was the start of a story but watching season 2 and reading Homecoming threw me. So here are some Bellarke one shots. Enjoy.


**_PAST_**

From the moment Raven stepped out of that makeshift rocket and looked at Finn the way she did, Clarke Griffin knew that's the way she wanted someone to look at her, with such love and devotion. At one point she wanted Finn to be that person but after she found out how special his relationship was with Raven, Clarke knew that he wasn't the one, not for her anyway. She envied their relationship and sometimes wished Raven had never made it to Earth. Either way, she hasn't been able to look at Finn the way she once done, talk to him the way she had done and definitely touch him the way she did, their relationship has sizzled out but Clarke still didn't want to feel alone, surrounded by people.

So, what about Bellamy Blake?

Bellamy wasn't perfect but neither was she. He was the only person who seemed to really understand Clarke, even when they were arguing he gave her respect... in fact he always did . He even started joking around with her and she couldn't help but smirk. He saved her life, a few times. She saved his life, a few times - It wasn't always physical but they were always there for each other. They saw each other in their rawest moments and helped each other through those moments... in their own dysfunctional way at least.

There was no reason why Clarke shouldn't have noticed that Bellamy already looked at her with such love and devotion but none the less, she hadn't. Maybe, it was because it was too hard to admit or maybe it was because she was scared of being like all the other girls she had seen him with. Whatever it was that stopped her from being true about her feelings, Bellamy Blake was feeling it too. Perhaps it was too much of a cliche, that the two leaders get together. No matter what the reason was, what if it didn't work? What would they do then? How would they be the leaders they needed to be, to protect their people? if they were together things could be complicated but they need each other because together they are strong.

* * *

The day that Clarke took the knife from him and hummed as she slipped it into Atom's neck was the day that Bellamy Blake started to see Clarke for who she really was and not just as a 'privileged' , he still saw her as his princess but now she was _brave_. Perhaps it wasn't the most glamorous moment to fall in love, but it happened. Clarke would say that she never fell for Bellamy until much later... maybe the day they spent together before Dax tried to kill them, but if she was really being honest with herself, the fact that she needed to take that knife from Bellamy and support him when he couldn't put his friend out of his misery was when she really fell for him too. It meant he was human, he had a heart and that gave Clarke hope for everyone, especially herself.

Their feelings for each other only grew from that day but it wasn't until Clark watched Bellamy be beaten by that grounder and until Bellamy heard her shriek louder after every hit he took, that they admitted there feelings to themselves. That's when they really knew how they felt for one another. They couldn't comprehend surviving on Earth without the other. In that moment, the fear of being on their own creeped out from somewhere within them and surprised everyone.

They need each other but now Clarke is in a white cell at Mount Weather and Bellamy is recovering from that beatdown, trying to figure out how to find her.

* * *

_**PRESENT.**_

Finn slowly sits down on the ground next to the unconscious 'King' and then quietly tries to wake him "Bellamy?"

Raven cackles at Finn's fearful attempt to wake Bellamy from his slumber and approaches the men from her makeshift bed. She bends over Bellamy and brashly slaps him across the face. To which Bellamy wakes in a rage and grabs her wrist. Finn holds him back but Bellamy doesn't let go.

He demands "Where's Clarke?" as if he could still hear her screaming his name.

Raven gives Finn a look to shut him up and calmly looks into Bellamy's watery brown eyes and says "Bellamy, It's me Raven. Let go and I will fill you in on everything, you've been out of it for a couple days. Now, Let go."

He does. It takes him a few minutes to get his breath back. Then he looks apologetically from Raven and then firmly at Finn, hoping that his face would give him a clue to Clarke's true fate.

His body language is strong but the words come out as a frightened plea "Space Walker, where is she?"

Finn's eyes flutter for a moment before he swallows, looks over to Raven and spits out "She's gone... they're all gone."

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Hey, just to annoy you, I should explain that I was planning a Bellark centred story but watching Season 2 and reading Homecoming threw me so I am going to post a couple one shots once in a while. This^ the first chapter was the intro to my story. It basically explains how they feel about each other after season 1 and has a terrible cliff hanger for a one shot but remember it didn't start out like that lol. In future they will be longer. Hope you liked it anyway. Until next time, cheers._**


End file.
